The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making honeycomb structures.
Honeycomb structures are commonly used in constructing building walls and roofs, containers, truck bodies, rafts, boats, silos, airplane wing sections, high pressure pipes, and like, where it is desired to achieve the greatest strength relative to weight. The present techniques for fabricating such honeycomb structures are slow and costly, since they usually involve the tedious work of manual welding, gluing or cementing the various elements to produce the honeycomb construction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, and also an apparatus, for making honeycomb structures in a manner permitting high-volume low-cost production.